Una serie de catastróficas desdichas
by Michiru14
Summary: Drabbes de carácter humorístico, sin continuidad uno con otro, con situaciones cotidianas pero disparatadas.


**Una serie de catastróficas desdichas**

* * *

**Camuflaje**

**(Gohan y Videl)**

Había momentos en su vida en los que Gohan prefería estar muerto. Muerto cuando recibía una muy mala nota, cosa que rara vez/nunca ocurría. Muerto cuando su madre lo trataba como un crío cuando faltaban dos meses para que tuviera diecinueve años. Muerto cuando Goku se pasaba demasiado entrenándolo y Gohan fingía interés y gran voluntad aunque ahora tenía otras prioridades. Pero nunca había querido estar tan muerto como en ese momento, pese a que su vergüenza precedía a un grato momento que pronto viviría, o al menos eso esperaba. ¿Por qué incluso los grandes guerreros salvadores del universo debían pasar situaciones tan hostiles e inverosímiles?

En la cola de la farmacia había demasiada gente, y Gohan solo se atrevió a dejar _lo_ que quería comprar en la cinta momentos antes de que la señora mayor que iba delante de él terminara de llenar sus bolsas y saliera de allí. Cubierto de arriba a abajo con unas gafas de sol y una gruesa bufanda que le tapaba la cara de nariz para abajo, solo conseguía llamar más la atención, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que estaban en verano. Pero a Gohan no se le daba bien el camuflaje.

De modo que, cuando la dependienta de la tienda agarró el paquete y lo pasó por la cinta, no era extraño que alguien lo reconociera así vestido. Tenía el dinero justo, y cuando ella le dijo el precio, Gohan ya estiraba la mano hacia la mujer con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Es el Gran Saiyaman! —gritó un niño de pronto, y la mano que extendía el dinero se detuvo, temblorosa. Gohan giró la cara lo suficiente como para ver al crío que lo miraba desde abajo, de la mano de su madre, con ojos brillantes. Apenas tendría la edad de su hermano Goten. Lo señaló con un dedo que, más que indicador, a Gohan se le hizo acusador—. ¡El Gran Saiyaman está aquí!

Toda la farmacia clavó los ojos en él, analizándolo. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, pero ya era tarde. Se puso de los nervios, tan ruborizado que su frente, la única porción de piel que se veía, brilló como un farolillo de feria.

No aguantó la presión y salió corriendo de allí, casi rompiendo en el proceso las puertas automáticas. Su característica forma de correr atrajo la atención sobre él una vez más, pero no fue eso lo que logró destrozarlo de vergüenza y humillación. Videl le esperaba fuera, con una gorra de beisbol sobre la cabeza y unas gafas de sol muy similares a las suyas. Cuando Gohan se dirigió hacia ella, ambos oyeron un grito.

—¡Señor! —gritó la farmacéutica—. ¡Se olvida esto! —la mano de la mujer se alzó, mostrando el pequeño paquete a todo aquel que alzara la vista.

El corazón de Videl se detuvo, pero más lo hizo el de Gohan cuando dio media vuelta a toda velocidad, arrancó el paquete de las manos de la mujer con brusquedad y salió corriendo hacia ella otra vez, brillando como un semáforo.

Una vez estuvo frente a ella, Videl le quitó el paquete de preservativos de las manos.

—La próxima vez los compraré yo.

Gohan estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con la idea.

* * *

**N.A: **mi género, como ya sabrán los que han leído gran parte de mis fics, siempre ha sido la comedia, pero últimamente estoy tirando también para el drama y la angustia, y cuando se me ocurren situaciones como estas no puedo escribirlas porque siemrpe van acompañadas de fics más extensos que no puedo permitirme escribir, así que he abierto este pequeño proyecto sin compromisos. Mi intención es que, cuando se me ocurra una pequeña historieta, como la que hay arriba, pueda publicarla sin problemas ni compromisos con continuarla, como con esta.

Se pueden considerar pequeños drabbes sin continuidad entre ellos, y no todos serán de risa, aunque en su mayoría seguro que sí. De modo que en esta "historia" no hay compromiso. Cada una es independiente y cambiaré los personajes según se me vayan ocurriendo ideas. Este podría ser, incluso, el primero y el último, pero de todas formas aquí va y espero que os guste. Es gracioso pensar en cómo se llevan a cabo esas acciones cotidianas entre los héroes "idealizados" de la serie xD. El título está sacado de los libros y la película del mismo título. Me pareció gracioso, entre jocoso y realista ponerlo así, aunque no todo vayan a ser desdichas ni mucho menos.

¡Nos leemos! y para los que lean Instinto Animal, esta vez publicaré antes de lo esperado. ¡Gracias por vuestra atención de antemano!


End file.
